The present application relates to databases, and more specifically, to database queries. Various languages are used to interact with databases. Structure Query Language (SQL) is one standard query language that may be utilized to interact with databases. Various different types of queries may be used in SQL and other types of query languages including, by way of example, SELECT statements or queries. SELECT statements may be used to obtain or select data from a database. In some instances, additional operators may be used in conjunction with SELECT statements. UNION is an example of such an operator, which may be used to combine the results from two or more SELECT statements.